ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid All Stars
A Vocaloid franchise by a variety of companies, organized by the USA Introduction Hatsune Miku: Hi there, home livers, I'm Miku Hatsune from Japan and I'm the leader of all the Vocaloids. Just before I came here, I figured out that there were not 5, but 6 Vocaloids, and I know all their names in order; they are my old friends Leon, Lola, Miriam, Meiko, Kaito, and of course, Sweet Ann. Come over here, all of you! MEIKO: Thank you so much, Miku, I'm feeling soft-hearted by such friendship with your clever ideas my heart makes me want to propose a toast for the full gathering. KAITO: I know. And in that case, I'll have to use some of my ice cream to make us some tasty floats because there's so many Vocaloids about to get here. LOLA: Oh, my stars, talk about unique inspirations! I've been yearning to share this moment with my only lover, haven't I, Leon? LEON: Well, Lola, I definitely have no doubt about that. Who can stop us from retiring? Miriam: There is just one master who I know wants to get us all together and that is Kimberly Jordan from Maryland. Sweet ANN: She's not only a Vocaloid lover, but she also likes making a great crossover like she feels that Disney is the best franchise of them all. Miku: Well, then, shall I introduce the rest of the Vocaloids to you? I know this whole group is not yet complete. Rin Kagamine: I'm Rin Kagamine and this is my brother Len. Len Kagamine: We seem to be the first duo of Vocaloids overall. Prima: Why, hello, dears, I'm Prima and I'm the first Vocaloid to be a themed opera singer. I may be called a contralto, but I love singing soprano notes. Camui Gakpo: Oriental greetings, I am Kamui Gakupo, sometimes known as Gackpoid, and I am a simple purple samurai with 3 belongings. My ancestors passed down this katana to me, but I also own my very own fan and parasol for moments of tranquility. Megurine Luka: Hello, I'm Luka Megurine and I'm the first Vocaloid to have pink as my theme color. For some reason, I've been deemed the first Japanese Vocaloid to inherit English as the second language, and now, more Vocaloids from different countries are getting it very well. Gumi Megpoid: You know why I have a full name? Some people only call me Gumi and most of the others like to call me Megpoid, but thanks to Master Kimberly, I'm easily known as Gumi Megpoid, the first green Vocaloid of the whole cast. SONiKA: Good day, wannabe Vocaloid supporters, I'm Sonika and I appear to be Gumi's British cousin. We both have green eyes and hair, don't you know? To make us look different, I like my hair long tied in a ponytail. Big AL: What's up, pals? I'm Big Al and I'm deemed the first American Vocaloid of them all. I mostly have a date with Sweet Ann which is no problem to me. SF-A2 Miki: I'm SF-A2 Miki and I'm the only Vocaloid to have bolts and ratchets on my body. You can say that it makes me look different from the others. Yuki Kaai: Hi! My name's Yuki Kaai and I'm the first Vocaloid kid ever! I like soft toys and I want to do my best to make good grades. And here's my teacher Kiyoteru Hiyama. Ready to take your turn, Kiyoteru-san? Kiyoteru Hiyama: Yes, I am, sweetie. Now, to all the Vocaloid lovers around the world, not only do I teach young kids, but I also do a few more businesses. Tonio: My name is Tonio and I'm another Vocaloid to be a themed opera singer. With Prima, I would never in my whole life be alone. Lily: Hey, I'm Lily and I'm one of the Vocaloids to be named after a classified flower. I think I'll just have to get those lily flowers myself... VY1 Mizki: I am Mizki and I'm one of the two Vocaloids who are geishas. Pink is my color and I love dancing with twin folding fans in my hands. So much for rhyme patterns, huh? I'll save my performance for some occasion. Iroha Nekomura: Nya~! Paws on the front; I'm Iroha Nekomura and I'm a big fan of Hello Kitty by Sanrio. All this tells me that I'm a cat lover and it's purrrrrfect! Gachapoid Ryūto: Heya, I'm Ryūto Gachapoid and I'm another Vocaloid kid! I like frogs and dinosaurs and I can't wait to see what the dinos looked like in what's now Japan. Piko Utatane: I'm Piko Utatane and I'm the first white Vocaloid ever! As you can see, my tail is like an electrical plug that I can charge into any outlet. Try not to mess with me by plugging me into a mishap, OK? VY2 Yūma: I am Yūma and I'm another samurai of all the Vocaloids. Sometimes, I change my hair from pink to black and I get into my very own traditional costume. It's for some occasion, really. Mew: A bright greeting to the colorful world; my name's Mew and I'm the only Vocaloid who appears in black and white. I would be much obliged to have colorful accessories in your honor. SeeU: How's it going, newbies? My name is SeeU and I'm the first Korean Vocaloid of the extended group. My cat ears are like speakers, you know? And I'm starting to have what I like to call the SeeU Sense. Rion Tone: Great to see you! I'm Rion Tone and I'm another Vocaloid to have a twintail hairstyle. That proves that our leader Miku is not the only one and I don't think this hairstyle is overrated. Oliver: Hello, I'm Oliver and I'm the only Engloid who is a Vocaloid kid. I'm also the first Vocaloid to have a little buddy and it's a little bird named James who's waiting for me in a birdcage, so I'll have to check on him soon. CUL: Here I am! My name's Cul and I'm another one of the red Vocaloids. Did you know that I was the first one to have red eyes and hair? Well, it's sort of like a shade of scarlet, so I need to get myself a mirror. Yukari Yuzuki: Greetings, I am Yuzuki Yukari and I'm the second Vocaloid to have the color purple. I'm also the first Vocaloid to be a Voiceroid, so I'm half and half. Oh, and I really love bunny rabbits in all types. My, oh, my, who can resist such a texture of silky softness? Bruno: Ah, just very feliz to meet you, amigos, I'm Bruno! Clara: And I'm Clara. We're the first and only Spanish Vocaloid couple ever! We never had an English voicebank, but we want it so bad, or in Spanish, mal. IA: Hi there! I'm Ia and my subtitle is Aria of the Planetes. I'm so happy to have an English voicebank and I want to be deemed bilingual. Concert See the concert here Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Megurine Luka Category:MMD productions